Cartoon Network Schedule, October 2000
Monday-Thursday 6:00am-7:00am: Acme Hour 7:00am: Cow and Chicken 7:30am: Dexter’s Laboratory 8:00am: Captain Planet 8:30am: Alvin and the Chipmunks 9:00am: Scooby Doo Where Are You 9:30am: A Pup Named Scooby Doo 10:00am: The Flintstones 10:30am: Bugs and Daffy 11:00am: Johnny Bravo 11:30am: Dexter’s Laboratory 12:00pm-1:00pm: Scooby Doo Movies 1:00pm: Cow and Chicken 1:30pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog 2:00pm: Tom and Jerry 2:30pm: Swat Kats 3:00pm: Thundercats 3:30pm: Silverhawks Toonami 4:00pm: Reboot 4:30pm: Sailor Moon 5:00pm: Dragonball Z 5:30pm: Gundam Wingedited 6:00pm: Tenchi Muyo 6:30pm: Powerpuff Girls Back to normal 7:00pm: Scooby Doo Where Are You 7:30pm: Johnny Bravo 8:00pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog 8:30pm: Dexter’s Laboratory 9:00pm: Bugs and Daffy 9:30pm: Tom and Jerry 10:00pm: The Flintstones 10:30pm: Scooby Doo Show 11:00pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog 11:30pm: Dexter’s Laboratory Toonami Midnight Run 12:00am: Dragonball Z 12:30am: Gundam Wingunedited Back to normal 1:00am-2:00am: Scooby Doo Movies 2:00am: Popeye 2:30am: Scooby Doo Show 3:00am: The Flintstones 3:30am: The Jetsons 4:00am-5:00am: Acme Hour 5:00am: 2 Stupid Dogs 5:30am: Freakazoid Friday 6:00am-7:00pm: same as Monday-Thursday 7:00pm: .com pick 7:30pm: Johnny Bravo 8:00pm: Ed Edd n Eddy 8:30pm: Powerpuff Girls 9:00pm: October 6 and October 20: new episode Powerpuff Girls October 13: new episode Johnny Bravo October 27: new episode Ed Edd n Eddy 9:30pm: Dexter’s Laboratory 10:00pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog 10:30pm: Cow and Chicken Back to normal 11:00pm: Toonheads 11:30pm: Bob Clampett Show 12:00am-2:00am: same as Monday-Thursday Cartoon Cartoon Fridays 2:00am: .com pick 2:30am: Johnny Bravo 3:00am: Ed Edd n Eddy 3:30am: Powerpuff Girls 4:00am: repeat from 9:00pm 4:30am: Dexter’s Laboratory 5:00am: Courage the Cowardly Dog 5:30am: Cow and Chicken Saturday 6:00am: Cartoon Planet 6:30am: Tex Avery Show 7:00am: 2 hours of Bugs and Daffy Toonami Rising Sun 9:00am: hour of Thundercatsversion 10:00am: Batman 10:30am: Superman 11:00am: Sailor Moon 11:30am: Tenchi Muyo 12:00pm: Dragonball Z 12:30pm: Powerpuff Girls Scooby Block 1:00pm: Scooby Doo Where Are You 1:30pm: Scooby and Scrappy 2:00pm: New Scooby Mysteries 2:30pm; 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo 3:00pm: Scooby Doo Show 3:30pm: A Pup Named Scooby Doo Back to normal 4:00pm-6:00pm: Boomerang 6:00pm: hour of Dexter’s Laboratory 7:00pm-9:00pm: Cartoon Theatre 9:00pm-11:00pm: Acme Hour 11:00pm: Rocky and Bullwinke 11:30pm: Dudley Do Right 12:00am: The Flintstones 12:30am: Scooby Doo Where Are You 1:00am: The Jetsons 1:30am: Tom and Jerry 2:00am-4:00am: Acme Hour 4:00am: Rocky and Bullwinkle 4:30am: Dudley Do Right 5:00am: hour of Big Bag Sunday 6:00am: hour of Small World 7:00am: 3 hours of Bugs and Daffy 10:00am-12:00pm: Cartoon Theatre 12:00pm: hour of Mike Lu and Og 1:00pm-2:00pm: Scooby Doo Movies 2:00pm: Beetlejuice 2:30pm: Addams Familyversion 3:00pm: 2 Stupid Dogs 3:30pm: Cartoon Cartoon Show 4:00pm-7:00pm: Gag Warehouse Clearing Special 7:00pm: The Flintstones 7:30pm: Scooby Doo Where Are You 8:00pm: JBVO 8:30pm: Toonheads 9:00pm: Bob Clampett Show 9:30pm: Tex Avery Show 10:00pm: Johnny Bravo 10:30pm: Courage the Cowardly Dog 11:00pm: I am Weasel 11:30pm: Powerpuff Girls 12:00am: Space Ghost Coast to Coast 12:30am: O Canada 1:00am: Droopy 1:30am: Gumbyversion 2:00am-3:00am: Late Night Black and White 3:00am: Rocky and Bullwinkle 3:30am: Dudley Do Right 4:00am: Popeye 4:30am: Taz-Mania 5:00am-6:00am: same as Monday-Thursday Category:Cartoon Network Schedules